Flavia/Supports
With Male Robin C Support *'Flavia:' Oh, Robin, isn't it? I want a word with you. *'Robin:' Oh, Khan Flavia. What can I do for you? *'Flavia:' I just wanted to say that I am very much an admirer of yours. You are a quick witted, bold, and decisive... Everything a superior tactician should be. *'Robin:' I'm honored by the compliment, but I only— *'Flavia:' Please dispense with the humility. I find it terribly dull and, in your case, ill fitting. You are a great talent, and it's only through your effort that still I draw breath. *'Robin:' It was nothing. Truly. *'Flavia:' Let me speak plainly: the post of chief tactician in the kingdom of Regna Ferox is currently vacant. I want you to fill it. *'Robin:' Khan Flavia? *'Flavia:' Of course, I am talking about after the war. You must see Chrom through to victory. *'Robin:' Milady, I...I don't know what to say. Might I have some time to think on it? *'Flavia:' Yes, of course. You mull it over, then return to me when you are ready to accept. B Support *'Robin:' Hmmm... But then, if they hit us here, our flank would be exposed. Unless... *'Flavia:' Robin, is that you? *'Robin:' Oh, Khan Flavia. *'Flavia:' What are you doing out here? Everyone else is resting. Ah, yes, yes, yes. *'Robin:' Er, yes what? *'Flavia:' Not only are you skilled, smart, and brave, but also hardworking and diligent! We simply MUST have you. *'Robin:' I'm sorry? *'Flavia:' Come, come, Robin. Have you forgotten our talk? *'Robin:' Is this about the tactician position? *'Flavia:' I don't mind waiting until after the war, but I'm anxious to know your intentions. *'Robin:' I'm honored by the offer, but I just don't have time to consider the proposal. *'Flavia:' Too busy serving Chrom, I suppose. *'Robin:' He's placed great deal of trust in me, and I couldn't bear to let him down. *'Flavia:' I'm going to have my work cut out prying the two of you apart! I can see how strong the bonds are between you—such deep trust is rare. But you must think about your future. This war will end one day... And when it does, you need to decide what's best for you. ...Not Chrom. *'Robin:' Er, I suppose so... A Support *'Flavia:' Robin, may I have a word? *'Robin:' Ah, Khan Flavia. Is this about the tactician position? As I explained before, I don't have much time to think about it, what with— *'Flavia:' No, it's not that. Actually, I've been doing some thinking of my own... *'Robin:' Oh? *'Flavia:' As a tactician, your judgment is supreme. Frankly, I've never seen your equal. But I have started to notice that perhaps your powers are not...all of your own. What I mean is, you seem only able to do what you do when you fight with Chrom. *'Robin:' Huh? *'Flavia:' I've been watching the two of you very closely these past few weeks. The bonds of trust are so strong between you—it's as if you feed off each other. ...It's quite remarkable. *'Robin:' It is true that when we fight together, I feel more confident and clearheaded. *'Flavia:' You never had any intention of accepting my offer to join Ferox, did you? *'Robin:' It's not that at all! I swear I was going to give it serious consideration! It's just— *'Flavia:' Oh, it's all right. I don't mind, truly. In any case, I've decided to stop pestering you about the position. After all, we're due for a long run of peace, wouldn't you say? Perhaps my kingdom won't even NEED a tactician! Ha! *'Robin:' Heh, I pray that day comes... S Support *'Robin:' Khan Flavia? *'Flavia:' What is it? *'Robin:' I wanted to talk about the position, as Ferox's tactician... *'Flavia:' Oh? I thought we decided that we won't be needing your services. *'Robin:' Well, it's just that...it's true what you said, about how Chrom and I work together. And that made me realize that I need to give myself a new challenge. *'Flavia:' How do you mean? *'Robin:' If I stay with Chrom, I'll never learn how to be a tactician in my own right. So I think that when this war is over, I'm going to strike out on my own. If I don't do it then, I never will. *'Flavia:' So you will consider my offer? *'Robin:' If it is still available, yes. *'Flavia:' ...... *'Robin:' Khan Flavia? Did you hear me? I said that— *'Flavia:' I'm most grateful, but I must confess... I have not been completely honest with you. *'Robin:' What do you mean? *'Flavia:' At first, I did want you to come to Regna Ferox as my tactician. But then, almost without knowing it, I found myself wanting you for different reasons. In short, I wanted you as my...companion. *'Robin:' Wh-what are you saying? *'Flavia:' It shames me to admit it, and I'm sorry for misleading you... Of course, I will understand if you want nothing to do with me... *'Robin:' Heh, you won't get rid of me that easy... *'Flavia:' Hmm? *'Robin:' You promised me a job, Flavia. *'Flavia:' Are you mocking my affections? ...I've killed men for far less, tactician. *'Robin:' I wish to serve you for the rest of my life—as tactician AND husband! *'Flavia:' You... I... Are you certain about this, Robin? *'Robin:' I have never been more certain about anything in my life. *'Flavia:' Oh, this is wonderful, Robin! The whole kingdom will rejoice! And I, most of all! *'Robin:' Heh, I think you mean "we" most of all. Today I'm the luckiest man in all the realm. *'Flavia:' Right! Then let's hurry up and get this blasted war over with already, eh? *'Flavia: In the name of Regna Ferox, I'll tear the whole world down if you but ask it of me. That's a Khan's promise.' With Female Robin C Support *'Flavia:' Robin! I want a word with you. *'Robin:' Oh, Khan Flavia. What can I do for you? *'Flavia:' I just wanted to say...that I am very much an admirer of yours. You are quick witted, bold, and decisive. Everything a superior tactician should be. *'Robin:' Oh, well...I'm honored by the compliment, Khan Flavia. Though in truth, I'm unaccustomed to such high praise... *'Flavia:' Please don't dispense with the humility. I find it terribly dull and, in your case, ill fitting. Besides, once this war is over, I want you to serve as my chief tactician. *'Robin:' ...Me? *'Flavia:' Regna Ferox sorely needs military talent of your caliber. At my side, you'd be worth a legion or more of battle-hardened fighters! *'Robin:' Milady, I...I don't know what to say. Might I have some time to think on it? *'Flavia:' Yes, of course. You mull it over, then return to me with an answer. *'Robin:' Th-thank you. I'll do that. B Support *'Robin:' Hmm... But then, if they hit us here, our flank would be exposed. Unless... *'Flavia:' Ha! Look at you, Robin! Everyone else is resting, yet here you are, studying battle maps on your own. You're not only skilled, smart, and brave—you're hardworking and diligent, too! *'Robin:' Oh, I'm just doing my job. *'Flavia:' Were that we were all so dedicated. ...Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I brought you something from the town florist. *'Robin:' Goodness, they smell lovely. Thank you very much. *'Flavia:' I've been told that the fragrance of flowers soothes the soul and heals the flesh. You must remember to take a break sometimes and recover your strength. I don't want you keeling over before I've secured your services for myself! *'Robin:' Are you truly serious about hiring me to serve Regna Ferox? *'Flavia:' Of course I am! As a tactician, your judgment is supreme, and your talent both rare and true. Why do you think I have such love for you?! *'Robin:' ...Muh? *'Flavia:' In fact, I want you to join the royal family and help me aid the people of Regna Ferox! *'Robin:' Er, what do you mean by that? *'Flavia:' Is it not clear? *'Robin:' Well, it's just that...you're a woman. And I'm a woman. And I'm flattered, but I'm not really... I don't think... *'Flavia:' I've better things to do than worry about a person's gender, Robin! I only care about talent, brains, and character. And as I keep saying, you have all of those qualities in spades. *'Robin:' This is really not what I was expecting you to... Er, so maybe... Um... I need to go. *''(Robin leaves)'' *'Flavia:' Damn and blast! What's gotten into that woman? I thought an orphan like her would leap at the chance to be my adopted sister! A Support *'Flavia:' Ah, there you are, Robin. *'Robin:' K-Khan Flavia! *'Flavia:' Well? Have you thought more about my proposal? *'Robin:' Oh, er, right. You mean the one about me going to Regna Ferox? *'Flavia:' And joining my family. Don't forget that bit. *'Robin:' Yes, about that. You see, I'm not entirely sure what it means. Because we're both women, and... I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, but... *'Flavia:' Yes? And...? We're both women. That's no impediment as far as I'm concerned! *'Robin:' It is for me! *'Flavia:' Why? Isn't it more important that we hold love for each other? Any other details— *'Robin:' This is a bit more than a detail! Look, I'm just not ready to make such a drastic change. Besides, now is not the time to even consider such things, is it? *'Flavia:' Hmm... Then I take it you wouldn't consider coming to Regna Ferox anytime soon? *'Robin:' Well, with this war still raging, it's hard for me to think even a day in advance. Besides, Chrom deserves my undivided attention right now. He's earned that much. *'Flavia:' I'm disappointed, Robin, though I understand your position. *'Robin:' I'm sorry. Truly I am. Um, but...I do hope we can continue to be friends? *'Flavia:' Oh, of course. ...Still I'd grown somewhat used to imagining our happy future. Adopting you into the royal family and finally having a sister of my own... Perhaps we could even have been bridesmaids at each other's weddings! But forgive me. You're right. This isn't the time for idle fantasies. *'Robin:' ...Sister? *'Flavia:' But if it's friendship you want, then friendship we shall have! *'Robin:' Wait. When you said you loved me, you meant as a SISTER?! *'Flavia:' Well, an adopted sister, yes. ...Didn't I make that clear? *'Robin:' No, you didn't! I thought that... Um... Well, never mind what I thought. *'Flavia:' Wait a second. You thought... You and me...? AHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA! *'Robin:' It's not my fault! The way you were talking, it just... Oh gods, I'm so embarrassed... *'Flavia:' Blazes, girl, you're turning as red as Basilio after two barrels! *'Robin:' *Ahem* Anyway... All right, then. I will consider your offer. The sister one, I mean. But not until this damnable war is won for good. *'Flavia:' Fair enough. But know this... I'm not the kind of woman who gives up easily. I yearn for you like a wolf yearns for the still-beating heart of the deer... And when the time comes, you will be my prey! *'Robin:' Er, you know... *'Flavia:' Yes, my lovely fawn. You shall be mine, now and forever! *'Robin:' You're doing it again! With Basilio C Support *'Basilio:' Oh ho! Who is this lovely young woman? Perhaps she's seeking companionship? ...Is what I was thinking before I recognized it was you, Flavia! Bwa ha! *'Flavia:' Yes, and I thought, "Who is this sad, crusty old man? Perhaps he is lost and confused?" Before I heard the tired buffoonery and recognized it was you, Basilio. *'Basilio:' Old man? Old? Hah! Bald and grizzled on the outside, yes, but inside beats the heart of a man half my age! *'Flavia:' That act may work on the others, but I know you too well, oaf... Isn't it time you dropped the charade and started acting your age? *'Basilio:' Oh, damn it all... *sigh* I suppose you've got a point... I'm old enough to grandfather half the whelps in this army. *'Flavia:' Did you know the youngsters have taken to calling you "gramps"? *'Basilio:' Why, the arrogant little... In my day, we had RESPECT for our elders... Not one of those pups would dare face this "gramps" in a battle arena, I wager! *'Flavia:' Assuming you can still find your way there. Memory is the first to go, you know? *'Basilio:' You're no spring chicken yourself, woman! ...That is, assuming you ARE a woman. I doubt anyone's ever managed to prize you out of that armor long enough to find out. *'Flavia:' ...Speaking of equipment, have I shown you my new sword? I'm told it's sharp enough to slice through mail. Perhaps it's time I tested it...on YOU! *'Basilio:' Gar, have a care where you swing that thing! You'll cut an ear off! I came here to consult with a fellow leader, not to be threatened by a mad witch! *'Flavia:' "Consult with a fellow leader"? YOU? Ah ha ha! That's rich! *'Basilio:' Ogre's teeth, why do I even bother? I give up! Good-BYE! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Flavia:' Heh, oh wait, Basilio. I'll stop, I promise! ...Basilio? Hmm, how curious... I wonder if he truly had something to discuss? B Support *'Basilio:' You have a moment, Flavia? *'Flavia:' When it comes to you, oaf, I NEVER have a moment. *'Basilio:' Ah yes, too busy sharpening that razor wit along with your swords, I'm sure... But perhaps this'll warm that icy heart of yours: fine mead from the old country. Have a drink, and let's talk a bit... *'Flavia:' ...Mead? Well, well, Basilio. If I didn't know better I'd say you were up to something... *'Basilio:' Look, do you want some or— *'Flavia:' Yes. Pour me a mug—a large mug, mind—and you can have your talk. *'Basilio:' Take care not to spill it, now... This blasted stuff cost me a fair bit of coin. Now then, what I wanted to ask you... *ahem* Just between the two of us, eh? There are plenty of good men in this army of Chrom's, wouldn't you agree? So, er, have you...taken a shine to anyone? *'Flavia:' Gods preserve us. What are you up to, oaf? I smell a trap... If you think I'm going to list my crushes like a giddy schoolgirl, then you— *'Basilio:' Must you question everything, woman?! It's just idle banter, nothing more. Here, have another mug of mead... ...Tasty, isn't it? Now, come... You can tell old Basilio. My only aim here is to know you better. *'Flavia:' Hmm, you couldn't ply me with mead in any case. I can drink you under the table. Fine then... I suppose Chrom is quite handsome, in his way. *'Basilio:' Hmph. Not exactly a barrel of laughs, is he? Always has his nose buried in those maps... Not to mention that hair! A bit much, don't you think? Overcompensating, I'd say. *'Flavia:' Your turn then. What lady do you fancy? *'Basilio:' Me? Well, er... I suppose that Lucina lass isn't half bad. *'Flavia:' What?! She's half your age! *'Basilio:' Ha! That's ripe coming from you! You're old enough to be Chrom's mother! *'Flavia:' ...I told you about my new sword, didn't I, oaf? It's sharp enough to shave with... *'Basilio:' *Gulp* *'Flavia:' See? Feel the edge on your neck there? Look how those whiskers just fall away... *'Basilio:' T-take it easy, Flavia. J-just put that sword down and we can— *'Flavia:' Keep talking? Yes, why don't we. I believe you were saying something about my age? *'Basilio:' Ur, yes, o-only how young and vibrant you look these da— *'Flavia:' Enough, you simpering simpleton! Get out of my sight! ...And leave the mead. *'Basilio:' But...it's my last bottle... *'Flavia:' And you're on my last nerve! Now go, or your next shave will be with death! *'Basilio:' Curse you, woman! I shall have my revenge, or my name's not Basilio the Brave! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Flavia:' Heh, first time I've ever heard the name, at least... A Support *'Basilio:' Ah, the siren returns... I knew you couldn't resist the old Basilio charm for long. *'Flavia:' That's it, I'm leaving... *'Basilio:' Wait! Don't go... 'Twas only a jest. I'd still like to talk. We had fun last time, eh? ...At least until you drew your sword. Truth is, I was hoping we could speak about the future of Regna Ferox. *'Flavia:' You're not in charge anymore, oaf. You had your day in the sun. I'm the ruler now, and any decisions to be made will be mine alone. *'Basilio:' Aye, I grant that I've neither rights nor responsibilities—the power is yours. But I thought that as the former ruler, I might be able to offer advice and support. *'Flavia:' Pah, I can only imagine the counsel you would offer... Well then? Out with it. What is your sage advice, o wise bald one? *'Basilio:' Regna Ferox is a cold land, and the chill cuts deep. Once the war's over, you might consider moving some subjects to a more pleasant— *'Flavia:' Move people OUT of the kingdom? But that would only serve to weaken us! *'Basilio:' Indeed, in these times of strife and conflict it would be a foolish—nay, reckless act. But once peace comes, why not give the injured and the elderly a chance to rest? *'Flavia:' Hmm... I suppose it could make for a good boost to morale... *'Basilio:' You see? I've lots more notions where that came from, too. I'm full of them! A well-traveled man like myself has the experience to think around corners. You can gain loads of new ideas by studying other cultures and customs. Rulers should always visit other nations before taking the reins of their own land... At least, that's how old Basilio sees it. *'Flavia:' You speak wisdom, Basilio... *Ahem* Which frankly is completely out of character. *'Basilio:' Hah! You raised your shield again, but I caught a glimpse of your true feelings! Be it to do with romance, mead, or matters of state, you enjoy my company! Admit it! *'Flavia:' Yes, well... I won't deny that time spent with you can sometimes be...interesting... Still, that doesn't change the fact that I now sit upon the throne! Whether I chose to take your advice or not is entirely up to me. *'Basilio:' Heh, I'd have it no other way, O mighty Khan Regnant. *'Flavia:' Well then, I look forward to hearing your other ideas when the time comes. *'Basilio:' We have a date, then. Though first, there's a little war that needs finishing. *'Flavia:' Yes, but even before that, this mead needs finishing! I saved your last bottle! With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) C Support * Morgan: Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my mother... All my memories of Father are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician he was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my mother. It's one big blank. *'Flavia:' What are you up to, Morgan? *'Morgan:' Mother! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate?! This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Father put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link... thing! *'Flavia:' Heh, is that so? *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have possibly forgotten you, Mother. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Flavia:' Of course! Leave it to me! After all— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *'Flavia:' She's certainly got energy to spare... B Support *'Morgan:' Mother? Do you have a moment? *'Flavia:' Of course, Morgan. *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Mom Back! Step one—figure out how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Mother? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Flavia:' I think all that head smashing is going to turn you into an oaf. Why don't you try staring at me for a while? Maybe it'll help trigger something. *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ....... ......... ............ Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how that's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Mother looked like?" *'Flavia:' Er, right. Perhaps that's enough of the memory project for one day? *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Mother! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Flavia:' Now, now, Morgan. Don't you start crying on me... *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Father. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Flavia:' Morgan... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Flavia:' What's wrong?! *'Morgan:' I...I remembered something! Just one tiny little memory, but... I remember! You were smiling at me... and you called my name...Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh thank you, Mother. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Flavia:' You're my daughter, Morgan—I have every confidence you can do this! And of course, I'll be there with you the whole way. *'Morgan:' Aw... Thanks, Mom. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports